kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/Command Board/LegendAqua/Keyblade Board
Ok let's get going....so the Keyblade Board eh?......herez thee map. http://i1072.photobucket.com/albums/w362/DarkestShadow01/keybladeboard.png Characters *Terra *Aqua *Ventus -''Whoever you play, the other one/two will be your opponent'' Special Panel *Keyblade Gilder - Able to move anywhere on the board. **Where? ***On the left square, on the bottom right ***In between the red checkpoint panel and the Prize Cube(start). Paths Up Taking this route will first take you to the Prize Cube, from there you take take two detours.... *Going around the square area of the board, there is a notable panel in there that will give you the Ragnarok Shotlock. *The other detour just brings you back to the Start/Finish Panel- So you need to go back to the square part of the board...your choice... From getting the 3 checkpoints, the last one is on the right side of the board, there is a Prize Cube, I'd suggest you taking the Prize Cube route so you'll gain more GP when returning back. Down Going down this route will make it errr...plain as there will only be the yellow checkpoint, from there there will be 2 detours... *Going around the square area of the board, there is a notable panel in there that will give you the Ragnarok Shotlock. *Going down this route near the Damage/Prize Cube panels, it could be bad or not depending on how much you roll, triple or double dice will do the trick if the Prize Cube is on the other side. From getting the 3 checkpoints, the last one is on the right side of the board, there is a Prize Cube, I'd suggest you taking the Prize Cube route so you'll gain more GP when returning back. Right It is a simple route, where there is a Prize Cube and one of the checkpoints, I'd suggest going to Prize Cube route (unless the Prize Cube is on the other side in which case you can just go straight to the checkpoint then take the Prize Cube). From there you can take either the Up or Down routes.... Tips *Use up the Prize Cubes as much as possible, it'll give you more GP quicker and a chance for opponents to land on the damage panels *Get the Ragnarok panel *If by chance you get the Special Panel, best to always land on the checkpoint or if your done with all 4 checkpoints..HEAD FOR THE FINISH PANEL. *Always use Stun or Double/Triple Dice (If you have enough Command Cards) to slow down other opponents and speed up your GP!!!! ---- FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou itsu no manika orenji sae shiroku kawatteku kisetsu OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW ima wa omoide no naga de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru fushigi dana kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda Main Hub | <- Gameplay.... | To a shoe?? -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough